Quintuple trouble
by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx
Summary: Sonny's siblings are in town. The adventure begins when Amanda, Alicia, Ashley, Tawni and Portlyn tries to get Channy together without Aaron, their overprotective big brother, knowing.
1. Announcing the arrival

Quintuple trouble

Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora were waiting for Sonny to bring them their fro-yos in the Prop House when the Mackenzie Falls cast entered holding water balloons and cheap looking water pistols.

Chad, considered the king of the group because he plays the lead on the show, walked over to the cast, used a megaphone they didn't know he brought and announced "Alright, Randoms, take this personally. We hate you. We hate you guys so much that we want to soak you for no exact reason."

"You wouldn't" Tawni sneered.

"Oh, we would."

"HEY, HEY, HEY! GUYS, GUYS, GUYS! GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT!" Sonny screamed, bursting inside the room and pushing Chad out of the way (and onto the couch).

"Your siblings are in town?" Zora asked, rubbing her ears.

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! Wait, how'd you know?" Sonny asked, bewildered. She tried really hard not to tell them.

"I know people…" Zora said in a really creepy voice.

"O-kay… Anyways…uh…" Sonny said awkwardly.

"Uh, chucklehead, we're kinda in the middle of something here." Chad said, getting up.

"Not anymore."

Chad, annoyed, glared at her and threw a water balloon at her. It didn't pop. Chad, annoyed even more, picked it up and threw it again and again. None of them popped.

"When are they coming?" Nico asked.

"In 3, 2, 1…" Sonny counted.

"Hey guys!"


	2. Meet the family

Quintuple trouble

"Hey guys!"

"Amanda!" Sonny exclaimed before pulling her sister in a bone-crushing hug.

"Sonny…can't…breathe…" Amanda gasped, trying to push her sister away.

"Sorry." Sonny apologized and let go.

Nico and Grady stared at the girl before them. She was really pretty. They were obviously fraternal. Sonny had black hair and brown eyes while Amanda had brown curly hair and green doe eyes.

"Nico, Grady, quit staring at my sister." Sonny said and rolled her eyes.

"Eww. They're drooling." Tawni observed.

Amanda grinned and said "I'm flattered."

"Hello! The world's hottest chick's in the room and not being noticed!" An unfamiliar voice hollered.

"MEGAN FOX?" Nico and Grady simultaneously asked and turned around.

"Oh. Wait, Amanda, there's two of you?" Gray asked the brunette "Cool!"

When Sonny turned around and saw her sister.

"Ashley!" Sonny exclaimed and hugged the girl.

"Sonny!" Ashley said and hugged back.

"Wait. Where's Alicia?" Amanda asked.

"Here!" The overly-peppy Tawni fan said, grabbed Amanda and joined the group hug.

"Oh, so that's it, huh? You girls hug and stuff while I'm left with the heavy bags. All eight. Real nice. Bravo!" A young man said. He was carrying bags of pink, green, blue and scarlet.

"Aaron!" Sonny exclaimed and pulled him in the hug, making him drop the bags in the process and onto Portlyn's foot.

"OWWW!" The tween star screamed.

"Uhhh…guys, we're still here, you know." Tawni said awkwardly, motioning to the bewildered casts.

"Oh my gosh! TAWNI HART! I AM A HUGE FAN! YOU CAN CALL ME A, AL, ALI, ALIC, ALICI, ALICIA, MUNROE OR ANYTHING! I'M YOUR FANCLUB'S PRESIDENT AND-"Alicia squealed but was cut off by Zora's hand over her still blabbering mouth.

"Umm…o-kaaay…Wait, we're wearing the exact same outfit…" Tawni said, creeped out

"Yeah! It was really hard. I had to get this kid to find out. I payed him two hundred bucks and-"

"Wait. HIM? A boy?"

"Yuh-huh. Why do I keep saying yuh-huh instead of uh-huh? I think-" Amanda started but was again cut off by Zora's hand.

"Alright. I'm Amanda."

"I'm Ashley."

"I'm Alicia."

"I'm Aaron."

"Uhh…Sonny, all their names start with A, yours start with S. Your name, I mean." Grady observed.

"No, Grady. My name's Allison. Did you really think my name's Sonny? It's a nickname."

"Psh, no! I totally knew your name's Allison! I just wanted to make sure…you knew!"

"Uh…okay…thanks."

"Wait, why A?"

"Well, our mom's name is Connie Munroe, our dad's name is Brandon Munroe. They wanted the whole A-B-C thing soo…" Ashley answered.

"If I had kids I'd name them Tawni jr., Taryn and Tanya…" Tawni said randomly in a dreamy voice.

"ME TOO!" Alicia agreed.


	3. Shopping

I don't own anything except Sonny's siblings

Quintuple trouble

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"SHUT UP!" Ashley screamed at the fighting teenagers.

"Fine." 

"Fine."

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T ZIP IT, I WILL LITERALLY SHOVE YOUR HEADS UP YOUR-" Ashley started to scream but was cut short by Alicia dragging her off.

"Let it go." Alicia said calmly to the screaming 17-year-old.

When they reached Tawni's dressing room, Alicia let out a small scream.

"Why are you screaming?"

"My hands hurt. You're heavy."

"First of all, I'm not heavy. Second, where's Tawni? We have to do plan A!"

_Earlier…_

"When are they ever gonna shut up?" Amanda asked the girls (Ashley, Alicia, Tawni and-surprisingly-Portlyn)

"Never." Portlyn sneered at the oblivious fighting pair.

Alicia groaned.

"That's it. This is the last straw. Lemme at 'em!" Portlyn shouted, ready to pounce at Sonny and Chad but was held back by Amanda.

"No! We need them. We are going to set them up. Plan A? Truth or dare. Plan B? Spin the bottle. Plan C? Blind date. Plan D? Lock them in a closet. Plan E? Force them to kiss."

The other girls gaped at her.

"How long have you been planning this?" Tawni asked.

"Since I was born. Plan A is in session."

_Now…_

To: Tawni Hart

Fr: Alicia Zoe Munroe

TAWNI! Wer d heck r u?

To: Alicia Zoe Munroe

Fr: Tawni Hart

Shoppin' fr black clothes. I hav 2 look d part.

To: Tawni Hart

Fr: Alicia Zoe Munroe

HURRY UP!

Alicia pressed send and slumped down on the couch. "Celebrities." She muttered.

2 and ½ hours later...

"This has got to be important. I had 4 hours left!" Tawni whined, walking in her dressing room only to find two young girls sleeping.

"Awww…hmm…WAKE UP!" She screeched.

"Wha-?" Ashley asked "What took you so damn long?"

"…shopping." Tawni said, smiling sheepishly.


	4. Plan A

Quintuple trouble

I DON'T OWN SWAC OR THEIR CHARACTERS JUST SONNY'S SIBS!

"Alright, everyone, plan A is in session! What was it again?" Amanda asked.

"I think it was…Truth or dare or something…" Alicia answered. She was used to Tawni now and wasn't that…hyper and obsessive…much.

"Alright! Here's the plan!" Amanda said as the girls huddled up to listen.

_2 hours later at the prop house…_

"Okay! Everyone! Keep quiet!" Tawni shouted over the voices of the bickering casts. The casts didn't seem to hear so Ashley stepped up and shouted "SHUT UP!"

The casts turned around, glared at the rivals and sat down.

"I bet you're wondering why you're all here. Well, me, Portlyn, Tawni and my sisters decided that we should end this silly 'feud'." Amanda said.

"Stop meddling. Sonny, do all Munroes 'Sonny-it-up'"? Chad asked.

"Zip it…Listen, Cooper. If I hear a peep out of your lips, I will shove your head in a toilet full of poop. Anyway, we are going to play truth or dare. Me first!" Portlyn snarled, leaving a gob smacked Chad mumbling incoherently under his breathe.

"Alright…I pick…Nico. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Nico said smugly, thinking that the seemingly dumb brunette was gonna make him do something easy.

"Great. Use that tutu over there and dance like a ballerina wearing the tutu, a pink lace bra, black tights, heavy makeup and a blonde wig." Portlyn ordered.

"WHAT?" Nico shouted.

"I said-" Portlyn started but was cut off by Nico growling while grabbing the pink tutu, Sonny's old blonde wig and her makeup kit.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Portlyn shouted.

"The dare's yours too!" Nico responded smugly, putting on some makeup.

Nico came out shortly after wearing the tutu, tights, wig, makeup and bra he found.

The casts bursted out laughing not only because Nico looked like a drag queen, but also because he didn't know what lipstick was used for so he had some on his cheeks.

The game ended up perfectly. Tawni did the chicken dance and confessed her love for Jackson Tyler, Portlyn shouted at a random man at the street to get a job and said that she had braces, Grady burped the alphabet, Zora did the hoedown with Ferguson, Amanda belly danced, Alicia serenaded Grady, Ashley did the hula in an egg costume and Marta, Chasity, Ferguson, and Skylar all sang the Barney and friends theme song while tap dancing. The only people left were Sonny and Chad.

"Okay, Chad, truth or dare?" Amanda asked.

"Hmmm…truth."

Amanda grinned and asked "Who do you like in this room the most?"

Before he could answer, Sonny suddenly said "Oh no. I gotta…go…" and raced to the bathroom. Gagging sounds could be heard from the outside.

Sonny came out a few minutes later and said "Guys, I'm gonna go home. I don't feel so good."

"Bye. Good luck." They said while Aaron and the girls helped her get home.

Plan A: Failure.


	5. Plan B

Oh, gosh, sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in a while! Sorry again. Anyways, it's my birthday today so I wanted use the computer to make this new chapter early... Hope you guys enjoy it!

xoxo, Gabby

* * *

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT SONNY'S SIBS!

Quintuple Trouble

AMANDA'S POV

It turns out that Sonny had food poisoning because of the…"food" (/toxic waste) Brenda, the weird lunch lady, gives her.

THAT'S JUST WONDERFUL! (Note the sarcasm.)

Alright, as the one who thought of getting Sonny and Chad together, I'm the boss whether they like it or not (They really don't.)!

Wait. Why the heck is Aaron staring at Sonny and Chad? Does he like Chad? Is he gay? Or does he like…Sonny? I KNEW HE WAS ADOPTED!

We're in the commissary right now and he's staring at his freaking baby sister fighting with her rival…yeah, that's real normal.

Anyways, how do we get Sonny to play "Spin the bottle"? She had food poisoning the last time. Well, it wasn't our fault. It was Brenda's…I'm gonna file a complaint later…Ooh! That's it! I can get the Mackenzie Falls cast to join because of it and Sonny'll pity Brenda (a.k.a. witch in disguise) and ask me to not file a complaint so she'll join! I AM A GENIUS!

"YES!"

"Yes, what?" Portlyn asked. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did." Tawni answered. How do they know what I'm thinking?

"Because you're not thinking it. You've been blabbering the plan for the past ten minutes." Alicia said. Ohhhh…If I'm saying this, say "lima beans"…Oh, so now I'm thinking this? Whatever.

"Alright. Let's do this…in 5 hours?" I asked. Wow. I AM THE BOSS! YAY!

"Sure. Whatever. Hey, what are we gonna wear for plan C?" Tawni asked.

Plan C? We're still at plan B! Oh…now I get it. This will work!

At the Mackenzie Falls studio, an hour later…

"SNOBS! HUDDLE UP!" I screamed at them.

"What now?" Chad asked.

"Well we are going top play spin the bottle at the prop house, 3pm sharp. Be there or Brenda's fired."

I walked out after that. Wow, that was easy.

"Who the heck is Brenda?" I heard that Marta chick ask.

"The lunch lady. The one who gives us steak. Ring a bell?" Well, at least Chasity knew who she was…

4 and a half hours later…

"UGH!" I shouted. WHERE ARE THEY? THEY'RE THIRTY FREAKING MINUTES LATE!

"Hey, Randoms." Chad greeted with his cast (excluding Portlyn. She was early, unlike some people I know…)

"Hey, Falls. Does it really take thirty minutes to make yourselves look less disgusting?" Nico asked. Ooh! Burn!

Chad glared at Nico and took a seat with the rest of us on the floor. I guess no comeback for that, eh?

"Spin the bottle time!"

Here are the guys and girls that kissed:

Nico-Tawni

Ferguson-Portlyn

Nico-Portlyn

Grady-Tawni

Devon-Me (Good thing Aaron was at home. The last boy I kissed got beat up using a fire extinguisher.)

Ferguson-Alicia ( LMAO! This is so going in my blog!)

Nico-Ashley (This made Tawni visibly really jealous slash mad.)

Chad-Sonny (EEEP! I KNEW THIS PLAN WOULD WORK!)

The next day…

It didn't work. Sonny and Chad are avoiding each other! UGH! Why are they so in denial? I guess they didn't want their first kiss in public…

"Like I said, what are we gonna wear in plan C?"


	6. An iPod for ten bucks

I don't own anything except Sonny's sibs and blah, blah, blah.

Quintuple Trouble

AMANDA'S POV

Alright. This is not how I planned it. First of all, Sonny and Chad are completely avoiding each other, plan C's most likely gonna be awkward for both of them, Tawni's so smug right now that it's taking me all my strength and patience to restrain myself from obliterating her and lastly, I can't find my iPod!

Yay. More work. Whoo.

Okay. Plan C…what was it again? Uh…Blind date? Yeah, that's good enough.

"Amanda, hey." What? Oh, it's just some cute guy…WAIT! A CUTE GUY! Okay, A. Keep your cool, keep your cool.

"HI!"

_That was not keeping your cool._

Shut up, me! I'm talking to a guy!

_You just told yourself to shut up, wacko._

What_ever._

"Uh...I mean…hey. Sorry, I had a…uh…sugar rush." Smooth, Munroe, smooth.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I was just wondering if…" He started to say. Ugh. Just get it over with. You know I'm gonna say yes!

"YES! SURE! OKAY!" Wow. That was supposed to stay in my head.

"Cool. That'll be $10, A." Wait. Cute-guy say what?

"Huh?"

"Yeah. That's ten bucks. Did you not hear me?" Actually no. Refresh my memory.

"Sorry, no. Can you please say it again?" I asked him sweetly, flashing my signature 'I'm just an itty-bitty girlie. Please do what I say' smile.

"Well, I said that after I found your iPod lying on the So Random! stage, I fell that I should get at least something." He said, copying my smile. Hey! That's MY smile!

"How about a 'thank you' instead?" I asked, a bit too harshly.

"No. Pay up." Who are you? My dad?

"Well, I guess I should…" I started to say but ran out the door, taking my iPod and laughing. Wow, Zora was right. That was fun.

Okay, so now I'm in Sonny's dressing room with the other girls (Tawni, Portlyn, Alicia, and Ashley), thinking of what to wear. Well, they were thinking of what to wear, I was listening to my iPod.

"I was thinking of black but that's too cliché. So how about really dark violet or royal blue?" Gosh, Tawni, I don't care! We could be wearing a sack and I won't mind.

Alright, this is not important. Might as well listen to my iPod.

_Listen to yourself you're a hot mess  
St-t-tutter through your words breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
We both know_

_Yeah I was outta town last weekend  
You were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go_

_Woah, you got a secret  
Woah, you couldn't keep it  
Woah, somebody leaked it  
And now some shit's about to go down_

_I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell_

_You really should have kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell_

_You're looking like a tool and not a baller  
You're acting like a chick why bother  
I can find someone way hotter  
With a bigger, well_

_Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it I've had enough  
I hope you cry_

_Woah, you got a secret  
Woah, you couldn't keep it  
Woah, somebody leaked it  
And now some shit's about to go down_

_I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell_

_You really should have kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell_

_(Kiss n tell)  
(Kiss n tell)  
(Kiss n tell)  
(N n kiss n n tell)_

_(Kiss n tell)  
(Kiss n tell)  
(Kiss n tell)  
(N n kiss n n tell)_

_Oh I hope you know  
You gotta go  
Yo, get up and go  
I don't wanna know  
Or why you're gross  
You gotta go  
Yo, get up and go  
Cuz I don't wanna know_

_I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell_

_You really should have kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell_

_(Kiss and tell)  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell_

Oh. Now that's music!

"Amanda! Are you even listening to me?" Tawni practically shouted in my face.

"Tawni! Back off! I have personal space issues and no, I wan't listening about you drone about clothes." This made Tawni roll her eyes and continue her…ahem…"life-changing-story" about why boys in the NYC are more likely to become gay. I mean, seriously? That is so not true! I have this guy friend in New York and sure, he wears lip gloss and lets me talk about other guys and…oh God.

Alright. Plan C…plan C…Gah! Whatever. This'll be resolved _after _I pay the cute guy a visit to "apologize".

* * *

Sorry that I didn't put in Plan C! I have major writer's block so please send in your ideas! 3 u all!

XOXO, GABBY


	7. Three in one hour

I don't own anything.

Quintuple trouble

AMANDA'S POV

Alright, now I'm heading over to the kid who demanded ten bucks for MY iPod. What? He was cute!

Oh. Look. He's…in Mackenzie Falls? Great. Oh. I forgot to tell you, I am here for REVENGE!

Let's see…Uh…Oh, I know! Let's see your toughness, Mr.-I-want-ten-dollars.

1…2…3…

"BOO!" I yelled after I sneaked up on him.

"AHHH!" Ha! He screams like a girl! This is rich!

I'm laughing so hard right now that I think I'm crying!

"Hey! First the money and now this! Cut it out, Amanda!" Blond-boy shouted. As if! This is fun!

A few minutes later, I start to calm down. Yeah. I'd been laughing for minutes. It was THAT funny.

"Oh. That was hilarious! You should do comedy…er…?"

"Chase." Oh. Blondie's got attitude. No one, and I mean NO ONE, is smug around Madalynn Amanda Munroe! Except for, well, Sonny, Licia and Ash, 'cause they're my sisters, my parents, and, well, Tawni and Zora because they kinda scare me, but besides them, NO ONE IS SMUG AROUND MADALYNN AMANDA GERTRUDE MUNROE!

Uh-huh, I have FOUR names. Beat that, Cooper. Wait. What are we talking about again?

"AMANDA!" What? Oh. It's greedy-Ken-wannabe. I must have spaced out.

"What? I told you! SPACE ISSUES!" I screamed in his face.

"Whatever. SECURITY!" What? No! You can't take me out!

Ugh. He walked out! He walked out before I did! Oh. He. Is. Going. To. Pay!

"Why you little-" I started to run after him but nooo, the meat heads just HAD to walk in and d-raaaaggg me off! Plan C starts tomorrow! The faster Sonny and Chad gets together, the faster I get revenge on Chase.

So, now I'm being carried through the hallways of So Random! by the cheeseheads when I see Aaron talking to Sonny about Chad.

"Sonny, you can't date him or else I will-" WHAT? NO! AARON YOU DUMMY, NOW SONNY'LL NOT DATE CHAD! GAH! Think, Mandy, think. Oh I know.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HELP! AARON! HELP!" That'll get him running.

I was right. He came over and saw me dangling by the security guard's arm so he screamed "AMANDA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"Shhh…Language, Aaron, language. Anyways, I jus wanted to say…"

"Yes?"

"…hi! See ya! Bob, let's go." I said and the security guard dropped me off at the prop house. Mission Accomplished: I ticked off three people in one hour. That's a new record.


	8. MAGM Studios

I don't know anything except Soony's sibs and Ange Blanc

Quintuple trouble

AMANDA'S POV

Okay, now' s the night for plan C. Finally! Hmmmm…What restaurant…Ooh! Ange Blanc! Perfect!

(A/N: Ange Blac means White Angel in French ;) )

Ugh, I forgot. It takes forever to find a spot there. Whatever, I'll just ask Tawni.

_To: Tawni Hart_

_Fr: Amanda Munroe_

_11/2/10, 3:12pm_

_Tawn, book Chad & Sonny a spot Ange Blanc for their date._

_-Ammy_

_To: Amanda Munroe_

_Fr: Tawni Hart_

_11/2/10, 3:13pm_

_NP, but only if u wer an outfit I picked out. EOD. CU l8r d dressing rum. BFN!_

_-Tawn_

_To: Tawni Hart_

_Fr: Amanda Munroe_

_11/2/10, 3:16pm_

_U txt fast. Tnx, btw. PS. WTF is NP, EOD and BFN?_

_-MAGM_

_To: Amanda Munroe_

_Fr: Tawni Hart_

_11/2/10, 3:17pm_

_No problem, end of discussion and bye for now, duh. What century r u living in?_

_-TH_

Ugh. I had to roll my eyes at her last text. Whatever. What to do now? We have, like, an hour until Mackenzie Falls and So Random! will finish rehearsal…I guess I can write them a letter for the date…

_Dear __Mr. Cooper__, _

_Congratulations! We want you to be our new star of our upcoming movie "Quintuple Trouble". We will tell you the details at Ange Blanc tonight at 7:00pm. We will appreciate your full cooperation. God bless, __Mr. Cooper__._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Madalynn, MAGM Studios_

Dear Ms. Munroe,

_Congratulations! We want you to be our new star of our upcoming movie "Quintuple Trouble". We will tell you the details at Ange Blanc tonight at 7:00pm. We will appreciate your full cooperation. God bless, __Ms. Munroe__._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Maddison, MAGM Studios_

Perfect! It's official. I. AM. A. GENIUS!


	9. Plan C: A table with Aaron!

Hey, all! I am SO SORRY! I was busy with creating a website with my best friends so I haven't been updating that much. It's called .com. Check out the thing that made you guys wait for a chapter :)

-~G~A~B~B~Y

* * *

I don't own anything just Sonny's sibs and Tween-diaries.

Quintuple trouble

AMANDA'S POV

Arrrgh! I mean, seriously. I'm a chick and even I don't take that long to pick a dress! Alright, tell me the difference: Dark black to regular black. Yeah, I don't know either.

These are some of the annoying things that came out of Tawni's big mouth

1. "Ugh! This is not it! It's the wrong shade!"

2. "This is NOT dark black!"

3. "That looks more like a dark shade of gray."

4. "Who the heck wears a black sweatshirt?"

5. "You dress like a…dude. Is that what you call it?"

You see? You see what I have to hear and go through? If only murder wasn't illegal…

"AMANDA! Come on! Why are you taking so long?" And the diva has the balls to raise her voice. Hey, does anyone have any rubber gloves, a garbage bag and a gun? No? You sure? Damn.

So now, I'm wearing a _dress_. A black and _pink _dress. Kill me.

"AMANDA! I'M SERIOUS! GET OUT OF THE CHANGING ROOM!" Fine, Ms. Bossy. Oops. That didn't come out of my mouth.

"Fine, Ms. Bossy." There.

So I came out. The weird thing was they gasped. I know I look terrible. Can you not rub it in my face?

"That dress is…" Don't finish. Ugly? Terrible? Disgusting? Outrageous? Disgraceful to clothes everywhere? Eww-worthy? Yuckaclicious? Bleh- "-gorgeous!"

"What? Ashley, did I hear you right?"

"What did I say?"

"That this barf dress looks gorgeous."

"Then you're not deaf."

Huh. Not what I expected. 1 girl down, 4 more to go…Ugh.

1 ½ hour later…

2 down, 3 more to go. That's it! I'm going to the internet for a solution!

Hmm…YouTube? Not in the mood…Y8? Played all the funny and gore games…Fanfiction? Nope, read all the new ones…Whatever. It'll do. Fanficiton it is! Oh, WhiteAngel1029 has a site; .com. Huh. I guess I'll check it out. Got nothing else to do anyway.

½ hour later…

Still 3 more to go. If only I was a dude. Then I can finally say the infamous line "Girls are weird."

Tween-diaries' pretty good for a site made by 12 and 11 year old kids. (A/N: I'm advertising the site . I wanna put it here because…I dunno, a lot of people can read it and it's free.) Of course, I can do better but…

Ugh! DAMN INTERNET! GO FASTER! This is so not worth 19 bucks a month.

"READY!"

"Portlyn! Don't shout! You'll blow an eardrum with that voice of yours!" Good one, Licia.

What to do now? Oooh! I'll think up of nicknames for everybody! Yeah!

Tawni: Blondie (you gotta admit, Chad does make some pretty catchy nicknames…)

Portlyn: Snortlyn (that's the best I can come up with)

Alicia:

Ashley:

Sonny:

Chad: Center for Disease Control (is that what it is? I have no idea.)

Grady:

Nico:

Zora:

Marshall: Baldy ( hmmm…that's the best one so far.)

…Okay. I couldn't think up more names. Meh. To the computer!

3 hours later…

3 grueling hours of nothing to do. That's a new record. _Na na na, na na na na. Yeah… You are the music in me…O_h my effing God. High School Musical? Seriously? All the songs that can be stuck in my head, it had to be HSM. I. Am. Going. Insane. AAAHHHH! HELP!

"Aaannnd. Done!" Yes! Tawni's done!

"FINALLY!"

"Uh. Hello. I said I was done with the _clothes. _I still have _makeup._"

C-clothes…m-m-make-u-up…Somebody stop me.

"Amanda. Are you twitching?" No, duh, Capt'n obvious.

"No, Portlyn. I'm dancing."

"Ooh. Somebody's sarcastic."

What. The. Hell?

"Will you two shut up? This is going to take longer if I hear voices!"

Ugh. Tawni's such a-

"Well-" PORTLYN! NOOOO! SHUT UP!

2 minutes later…

Guess what? Portlyn's taped to the wall. Yeah... One of my best works so far. No one makes me, Madalynn Amanda Gertrude Munroe, wait longer for Tawni Hart. Wait…No. Let me rephrase that. No one makes Madalynn Amanda Gertrude Munroe…uh…wait. Yeah. That's it. NO ONE MAKES ME, MADALYNN AMANDA GERTRUDE MUNROE WAIT!

"I'm doooonnnnnnnee!"

"With what? Make-up? What's next? Nail polish?"

"Oops! I forgot about those! Thanks Portlyn!"

Grrrr…

25 minutes later…

We're at Ange Blanc right now. We (I) had to LITERALLY drag Tawni to the car.

"I am sorry, ma'am. You do not have a reservation." The cute waiter-dude said. Wait.

WHAT? WHOSE FAULT IS THIS? WHO'S THE LEADER? Ohhhh…It's me…Damn.

"Listen. This date is for Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Who?" Oooh! My blog'll be full today!

"Oh. I meant Sonny Munroe."

"Sonny Munroe? The Sonny Munroe? Right this way!"

"Actually, she's coming later. Can you get her a table for two under the name…uh…MaAm GeMun…"

"Sure thing, ma'am."

_To: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_From: 09876543210 (Amanda Munroe)_

_If you are coming to Ange Blac, Mr. Cooper, you are under MaAm GeMun. Thank you._

_MAGM Studios_

Yes! Oh wait, Sonny's coming!

Where to hide? Where to hide? Table!

"Give us a table now, dude!"

So, waiter dude gave us a table with…Aaron?

* * *

There. Please review. I worked hard for this in-between school and stuff!


	10. Plan C

I don't anything except Sonny's sibs and blah, blah, blah. You know the rest.

Quintuple trouble

Amanda's POV

Aaron? What the heck is up with brothers?

"AARON!" I screamed. Yeah. I'm more…descriptive now.

"AMANDA?" Aaron screamed back.

"TAWNI!" We both turned our heads, expecting it to be Tawni, but nooo…it was Chad. Damn.

"Uh…no. I am not this 'Tawni' you are saying Mr…uh…Chad? Is it?" Hah! Nice cover.

"Duh. Do you NOT know me? I'M CHAD DYLAN COOPER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Uh-oh. Not a good move. This made me laugh really loud, by the way, because the next thing you know, a group of ten year olds tackled Chad to the floor and one of them screamed "HOW DARE YOU REPLACE PENELOPE WITH CHLOE, MACKENZIE? YOU WILL PAY!" Ha! This is what you get for going with drama, Mackenzie. This stuff is RICH!

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Uh-oh. That wasn't me…or Tawni…or anyone I came here with…it's Sonny!

"Hide!" I whispered to the girls. Wait, where's Aaron? Meh. Who cares about him? He ruins everything, anyway.

"Where's Aaron?" Alicia asked me. I shrugged and peeked from under the table. Looks like Aaron has the girls he finally wanted. He does kind of look like Chad since he dyed his hair blonde. I can't pass up an opportunity like this so I took about a hundred pics with my camera. I guess Chad got away and the girls saw Aaron…HA HA HA HA!

15 minutes of dragging girls off of Aaron later…

"How could girls be so mean?" Aaron whimpered, putting a bag of ice on his head.

"You think _that _was mean? You were lucky they thought you were a celebrity or else they would have crushed your brain using your own limbs." It's true. I almost did that to him when he beat up my date using a fire extinguisher when I was thirteen.

On the bright side, Sonny and Chad didn't see anything. They're currently sitting in a table, laughing while me and the girls are trying to block them from Aaron's view.

"Why are your heads so close?" Because we're trying to hide Sonny and Chad, moron.

"Uh…Because we're…trying this new thing we read in the internet." Okay, that's good too.

"Which is…?"

"Oh look! Jessica Alba!" Portlyn exclaimed, stood up and pointed her finger on a head of hair that looks kinda like Jessica. Huh.

"WHERE? WHERE?" Aaron asked, turned around, saw the hair and ran to her. Turns out she was a drag queen that doesn't like guys who accidentally touch her butt and can hit really well. Typical Aaron. So, so stupid.

OMG! Chad's trying to kiss Sonny! Their lips are getting closer…closer…

"SONNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Grrr…Aaron is an idiot if he thinks he can get away with this. Oh wait, he is an idiot.

"GET HIM!" Ashley shouted and we pinned Aaron to the ground. I looked over Sonny and Chad and mouthed "Carry on."

After the date…

So, me and the girls left Aaron in the restaurant and Tawni took his car. Serves him right.

As I passed Sonny's room, I heard her singing.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass, and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon  
Into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_So now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's for real_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me_

Looks like someone had a good time…even though Sonny and Chad left after the incident and they didn't talk throughout the whole ride home and he only gave her a kiss on the cheek…but still a good time.

I guess plan D's color theme'll be red.

* * *

Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating but I have good news. After this...THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL! YEAH! It's about Amanda falling for...well, I can't say, but Sonny, Chad, Alicia, Ashley, Tawni and Portlyn set them up! It's gonna be called "The Cooper Couples". I hope you guys read it! BTW, it won't get in the way of Channy.

-G~A~B~B~Y


	11. Operation: Kick Big Brother's Ass

I don't own anything and blah, blah, blabbity blah.

Quintuple Trouble

Amanda's POV

Ugh. If either Sonny or Aaron lecture me one more time, I swear to Alicia's huge pimple that I'll kick them so hard that their butts will bleed.

"Now Amanda, it's not right to barge into people's personal and love lives like that. I should have known something was up. I mean, the truth or dare, spin the bottle and now…this. You should have known better than to-AAAAAHHHHH! AMANDA! WHY THE HECK DID YOU KNEE ME?" I warned you, big brother, but your ignorant, oblivious and stupid self didn't listen. Now _I'm _ashamed of you. Tsk, tsk.

Yes, Aaron screams like a damn girl in the movies. So? He looks like a girl and that doesn't bother anyone…well, it bothers his girlfriends. You know, I never noticed it before but ALL of his girlfriends' names start with EL. Like, Elena, Eliza, Ella, Ely and Eleanor. What? He couldn't pick up girls with names that start with M, R, L or any other letter besides E? Guys are so picky.

Back to the point. I'm having my suspicions with ButtFace and Prudey. Oh, right. I never told you guys before. I gave Chase and Chad nicknames. I know what you're thinking. _ButtFace? Prudey? Why would you name them that? _Well, my answer, dear reader, varies. If you're not Chase or Chad, because they are what their nicknames say they are. Chase looks like a butt and Chad's a prude (to Sonny, that is). If you are Chase or Chad, it's because I chose it randomly.

I mean, they're practically the same! Like:

1. They're both blonde

2. They have blue eyes

3. They are MEAN conceited

4. They both twitched when I brought my tarantula to scare the hair extensions out of Portlyn for payback.

It's not like they're twins or anything. They both look insanely different. Well, not that much…What if they're *gasp*…CLONES? Nah, I'm just kidding…Or am I? Muahahahahaha! No, I'm really kidding.

I can do this some other time. Time for plan…D? Damn. This is the first time 3 of my ideas don't work. I better step up on this one.

I was about to call the girls when the intercom thingy blared Tawni's shrill, girly voice. "MEETING AT THE PROP HOUSE! MADALYNN AMANDA GERTRUDE MUNROE, ALICIA VALERIE ZOE MUNROE, ASHLEY HOPE MADDISON MUNROE (Insert gasp for breath her), PORTLYN CASSIDY OLIVIA MURRAY, TO THE PROP HOUSE! Damn, why does everyone have four names? Oh, is this still thing turned on?" Typical diva.

When me and the girls went in the prop house, we saw that Tawni was tied to a chair and bound-gagged. I almost laughed but out of respect for Tawni (Yeah, right. That sounds funnier in my mind), I didn't. Well, I kinda did. But I had to run to another room, though.

When I came back, Tawni was still gagged and tied. I guess whoever did this used to be a kiss-up girlscout. So when we FINALLY got the ropes and bandana out of the way, Tawni screamed _I quote: "_THAT _GEE DEE BEE _WILL PAY!" _unquote._ So basically, "gee dee bee" were censored words.

"Who did this to you?" I asked the hypervilating drama queen.

"AARON!"

See? Kiss-up girlscout.

"That little ass tied me to this chair, wrapped that stinky bandana around my mouth and totally messed up my gloss! AND THEN STOLE IT!"

Plan D will have to wait. Operation: Kick big brother's ass.

So, now me and the girls are outside of Aaron's room at Sonny's apartment. Mom was at work so this makes this twice as easy. Aaron is probably taking a nap. He's a real heavy sleeper. Sweeeeet!

These are what we did:

*We put spread war paint on his face (AKA. Makeup)

*We painted his room pink

*We dyed all his clothes black to make him look kind of emo

*We made him orange, pale, and really dark using Tawni's handy spray tan (His face is orange, his arms and legs are dark and everything else was white

*And for the final touch, we put all of his pics in the internet

And…DOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEE! Viola! Aaron looks officially like a freak! Thank you, thank you. I'LL BE HERE ALL WEEKEND!


	12. Plan DDuhDone

Obviously, I don't own SWAC or else this would be an episode.

Quintuple trouble

Amanda's POV

So, I'm here at the studios right now. You guys have NO IDEA how hard it was to get here. You see, I got grounded for like, A DECADE (Actually, three weeks. But in kid land, that's a decade).

_Earlier…_

"_Bye, Mandy. I'm off to the studios where you're sorry little ass won't be." Aaron snickered._

"_DON'T CALL ME MANDY, YOU OOMPA-LOOMPA!" Amanda shouted back and smirked when Aaron tripped over the banana peel she "accidentally" left on the floor._

_When Aaron finally left, Amanda went to her room's private bathroom. The bathroom was the only place where there aren't any cameras because, seriously, what kind of brother would spy on his sister peeing?_

_Inside the bathroom was a wax figure that looks exactly Amanda sleeping. Amanda took the figure out, threw a towel at the camera, placed the figure on the bed, got the towel and snuck out of the room._

Uh- oh. Aaron's coming! Where to hide? Where to hide? Ooh! Closet!

What the-? When I hid in the closet, I found Sonny and Chad…making out? What the freaking hell is going on?

Ewww. They didn't notice me. I was about to take a pic when Aaron busted in the room.

"Uhhh…I can explain everything!"

"AMANDA?" Oh, so now you notice me?

"Amanda! I grounded you!"

"Well, you ain't my boss, freak."

"Yes I am. I'm the dude."

"Eww! You sexist pig! You are so in trouble with mom!"

"Well, you snuck out."

"Well, I'm older. By ten minutes. HA!"

"Says who, _Mandy_?"

"Says mom, _Ron-Ron_."

"Okay! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Aaron, you are not my boss! Both of you, GET OUT!" Fine, Miss-Bossy. Geez. Set them up and what? They scream at you. Wait. Hey! I set them up! Yay!

Oh, Ashley's calling.

"_Amanda? Is that you?"_

"No, it's Alicia."

"_Ali? Oh, sorry. I thought it was Amanda. See ya!" _Seriously? We're related?

"Ashley! I was just being sarcastic! It's Amanda!"

"_Well, why didn't say that before? How's grounded life?"_

"Well-"

"_Doesn't matter. Listen to this. Me and the girls did Plan D!"_

"Yeah. I know. I saw then swapping saliva in a closet."

"_WAIT! They're at home? EWWW! SECOND BASE?"_

"No, Ashley. I'm at the studios. Do…you…understand…?" I said slowly. Even she could get this.

"_Yeah, yeah. Be all cocky because I failed at English a few times-"_

"Yeah. A few dozen times."

"_Ignoring your comment, see you at home, Jailbird."_

Ugh. How come I'm the only one that turned out normal?

Oh. Look. ButtFace.

"Hey, Butt."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever. Care to explain why a certain sibling of yours is kissing my brother?"

"Wha-wait-what-who-what? Chad is your…brother?"

"Yeah. Duh."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I'm going to be Chase's sister-in-law. Help.

* * *

Okay! QT's officially done. But don't worry! The sequel will be up in...a week or so? Or maybe if you're lucky, it'll be up later!

Heart you all,

~G~A~B~B~Y~


End file.
